Fantasy
A Bigger Beast 4/4 Your dragon Coaster IS pretty neat, but the bigger dragon, the bigger the thrills! No offense, Azreth. *Customize 1 segment of the Dragon Coaster to make it cooler. *Boost the Dragon Coaster 3 times. *Upgrade 1 attraction. Reward. Woo! That was intense! I think we did a great job in pleasing our thrill-seeking guests. 150 Dragon 360-degree loop 1 Form the Castle! 1/4 Your Fantasy Kingdom has come such a long way! And now it's time we make some more progress on its crown jewel, the Majestic Castle! *Get 80 Goods. *Place 1 Fantasy Decoration to hide the construction site. Reward. A little sleight of hand gods a long way! With the deecorations in place, we can build the castle in secrecy. 200 50 Stone Walled 2/4 We're out of stone for our castle's walls! We're going to need some sturdy stone castle walls and a distraction! Place 1 Bannered Castle Wall. *Spend 40 goods on new brick and mortar. *Boost Fantasy Attractions 3 times to keep guest morale up. *Reward. Phew, It lloks like we just got some more stone and mortar. Good thing we didn't have to wait too long! 140 140 A Royal Touch 3/4 Building a majestic Castle is hard work, But we shouldn't forget to add a royal touch. *Spend 2 Gemstones for the royal vault. *Upgrade the Princess Tower to level 2. *Have 149317 coins to spend lavishly. (appears value for coins is whatever you have) Reward. Those crowns are truely fit for a king. Or a queen, I might add. I want to try one on! 400 Flight of Fancy 4/4 We're so close to finishing this castle! Let's make everything fancier to go along with this truely Majestic Castle! *Collect 300 thrill points. *Have 4 Dragon Coaster expansion segments. *Upgrade 1 Fantasy Shop. Reward. Fantasy Run Rampant Congratulations on your Majestic Castle! The possiblities are endless in your Fantasy Kingdom, and your castle will grow as we continue our journey. The Landmark Event 1/7 Tristan LeFey, director of Medieval Fest, is intrigued by our Majestic Castle! If he likes what he sees, he'll give us a sizable donation! *Use the Majestic Castle's Landmark Bonus 1 time. *Search the Ballon Vendor for 4 Balloons. Reward. Tristan just wrote back-he's on our way to visit our park and check out the majestic Castle himself. He'll be here in...wait he's already here?! 300 60 Much A Z About Nothing 2/7 OK, no need to panic but Tristan is here. Right now. Let's quickly upgrade one of our star attractions and blow him away! *Place 4 Fantasy Decorations. Pick some awesome ones! *Upgrade the Dragon Petting Zoo to level 2. *Finish crafting 1 Animated Dragon. Reward. Hey, that baby dragon is pretty cute! Let's see what Tristan thinks. ?? Hold a Candle to It 3/7 Tristan doesn't think dragons are very authentic to the middle ages, or our use of elecricity. He says we need candles instead! *Build a Candle Shop *Collect from the Candle Shop 1 time. *Get 2 hospitality. let's not be completely Medieval! Reward. Tristan seems pleased witht he Candle Shop! He says it's much easier on the eyes. He's very sensitive. 100 450 Go to Market 4/7 Tristan suggests we recreate a village market to recreate the hustle and bustle of medieval streets. *Build a village market. *Have ?? Cheese to sell in the market. (??= 21/21 on my account which means it is less then 21 but more then the actually number required) *Collect from Fantasy Restaurants 3 times. Reward. Wow! Things are looking a lot more authentic already. Tristan is sure to donate now! 200 energy 2 Magical Manipulation 5/7 So, Tristan said he had to go check on a "turkey leg incident", but he'll decide soon. We need a strategy in the meantime! *Search Potion Shop 3 times. *Make 1 Love Potion. tristan is a sucker for romance! *Get 200 Goods. I have a plan! Reward. I think that'll help us, but we'll need to do more then rely on the power of magic alone! 600 All the World's a Stage 6/7 So here's my plan: Tristan loves authentic Shakespearean theater. If we recreate his favorite, Macbeth, he's sure to donate! *Craft 1 woodworking Kit for stage props. *Craft 1 Costume kit for some authentic costumes. *Have 1 Royal tunic for our lead Macbeth. Reward. It looks like that got tristan's attention. We got another letter! It says, "I shall return anon with my decree." This is it! 300 60 150 Seal the Deal 7/7 Tristan wrote back that he was impressed with our play, but he wants to test our commitment to our Kingdom! *Collect from the Potion Shop 2 times. *Restart Fantasy attractions 2 times. *Upgrade 1 Fantasy Restaurant. Reward. Huzzah! That did the trick- Tristan was so impressed, he's doubling his original donation amount! Well done! 900 Call it a knight 1/6 You know what our Fantasy Kingdom is mising? Noble knights, of course! *Get 3 Inspiration to think of some knightly things. *Collect 480 Thrill Points. *Search shops 6 times. Reward. Hopefully, this will attract some of the bravest knights around. I wonder how many of them will be single! 350 180 Swords for Show 2/6 If we want our guests to pretend they're knights, we're going to need a few pretend swords. *Have a Toy Armory. *Get 5 Swords. You're sure they're plastic, right? *Finish crafting 1 Sword of Kings. Reward. Whoever said the pen is mightier then the sword has never wielded this baby right here! 300 5 What's Yours is Mine 3/6 We should come up with a adventure-filled new attraction for our newly equipped knights! Behold, the Dwarven Mine! *Have a Dwarven Mine attraction. *Finish crafting 1 Animated Dwarf for ataction. *Boost the Dwarven Mine attraction 4 times to make it more adventurous! Reward. These dwarves are adorable! I wish I could take them home with me. Azreth, there's no need to be jealous. 200 100 3 It's Only a Flesh Wound! 4/6 Knights could expect to be maimed on the battlefield. Luckily, all we expect are bumps and bruises from over eager guests. *Boost the Dragon Coaster 3 times- what's the worst that could happen? *Upgrade 1 First Aid building. *Collect 2 times from First Aid building. Reward. It's always good to be prepared! Let's just remind our guests not to try sword fighting at home. 200 100 White Knight 5/6 Knights lived by a code of chivalry. Some people say that chivalry doesn't exist anymore. Let's prove them wrong! *Collect 3 Hospitality. *Get 10 Fairy Blossoms for fair maidens. *Be a noble friend and boost 5 attractions in a friends parks. Reward. It's good to know that not everyone has forgotten about chivalry! Now to find some real Knights! 400 2 Draw Your Swords! 6/6 Now that we know a thing or two about knights, let's build a Knights' Show with real men in armour! *Collect from the Toy Armory 2 times. *Collect 400 Thrill Points for excitemnet. *Build a Knight's Show attraction. Reward. Huzzah to our noble knights! A sword in the stone deco would look great by your Knight's Show. 600 sword in the Stone 1 Moves Like Merlin 1/4 No Fantasy Kingdom is complete without a wizard. Have your guests pretend they are Merlin, the greatest wizard of all time! *Finish crafting 2 Wizard Hats *Finish crafting 2 Cystal Balls. *Place the sword in the Stone deco. Perhaps we can aid a young squire in removing it. Reward. This is fantastic! I think my Dad might be taken more seriously if he wore one of these hats at his political rallies! 400 50 Blast Away! 2/4 With help from Hnak our guests can create a sparkly blasting powder, but the Potion Shop need some safety renovations. *Upgrade the Potion Shop to level 3. *Find 1 Gunpower for some explosive effects. *Have 2 First Aid Buildings, in case the explosions get out of hand. Reward. I'll admit it's ricky, but your guests are going to love blowing stuff up. Small stuff; away from flammable objects. 450 Tower of Tarot 3/4 Let's have some fun and try out our own mystical powers. What will happen when we upgrade and boost the Wizard's Tower? *Upgrade the Wizard's Tower to level 3. *Boost the upgraded Wizard's Tower 4 times. I predict some messy results! *Collect from restaurants 2 times for suddenly hungry guests. Reward. All right, so maybe it's just good park management sense and not psychic abilities. At least we can say we know our guests! 500 A Scry With My Little Eye 4/4 The last shipment of goods was supposed to have wands for sale. We could use a little wizardly intuition to find them. *Spend 2 Crystal Balls to help with the search. We'll need them. *Get 200 goods, to check if the order was delayed. *Search Fantasy shops and restaurants 8 times for mislabeled crates. Reward. Good job using your intuition to find those crates! Here's something else that was in one of the crates. 400 100 Magic Pool 1 All for Fun 1/4 While building out our Fantasy Kingdom, let's not forget the most important part of all: having fun! *Place the Magic Pool decoration. Maybe your guests will make funny faces in it! *Boost attractions 12 times. *Collect 600 Thrill Points. Reward. See how important having a little fun is? In fact, I think we need to focus on foolish fun even further! Try saying that five times fast. 300 150